role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante (DMC)
'''Dante '''is a RP character used by Lord Ghetsis. Personality Dante's personality appears to vary throughout each game as he was made by the same developer for Devil May Cry 2,3,4 but the original version of him was made by someone else in DMC1. Both Devil May Cry 3,4 Dante have a cocky, casual personality, only taking things seriously should they pose a severe threat to him or unless the situation calls for it e.g. Refusing to hand Vergil his amulet, in hopes of swaying him from his path of power. His incarnation in Devil May Cry 4 is somewhat more mature due to his age. In Devil May Cry 2, his oldest version, his attitude is rather serious and calm and he does not toy around. It is hinted that an event ended up with his friends killed, hence why he no longer sees demon hunting as something fun but as a necessary task. In Devil May Cry 1, he does have a somewhat cocky attitude though his humor is somewhat dark. In the same game however, he displays nobility and kindess as he possesses a sense of duty and need to save the human world. History Dante's canon history is the canon DMC timeline. However in RP canon, he has fought many opponents and made new acquaintances. Natural Powers Being the half demon spawn of the powerful demon Sparda, Dante possesses a wide range of supernatural abilities * Speed- Dante is consistently massively hypersonic+ at base, reaching sub relativistic levels at times. Devil Trigger and the Devil Arm Alastor increase his speed. * Superhuman strength- Dante has been shown to physically hold back the punch of the Savior whose punch was calc'd to be capable of smashing through a mountain. This puts Dante at above 10 000 tonne+ range at the very least. By powerlisting, his strength would be at least Type 3 for supernatural strength. * Durability- In his current state, Dante is capable of tanking multi-continent level attacks in his base form and it scales up to planetary in his Sin Devil Trigger state. * Healing Factor- As shown in the games, Dante possesses an immense healing factor that allows him to heal damage before it is fully visible. An example includes him being impaled by his own sword which he pulls out with no wound visible. * Superhuman Accuracy- Dante has often been capable of inhuman accuracy feats such as auto firing with his dual guns and stacking each bullet in a perfect line while leaping around and dodging attacks. * Devil Arm summoning- Since his weapons are linked to his soul he can summon them upon will * Telekinesis- He possesses this to an extent but he rarely uses it * Devil Trigger- He enters his demon form where all stats including regen is increased for a period of time. * Demonic Resistance- Due to his half demon nature, Dante is heavily resistant to mental attacks, illusions, poison, radiation, acid, telekinesis, paralysis, soul attacks and similar status effect things. Styles Dante possesses a range of demonic styles for versatility in combat Royal Guard http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Royalguard_Style Trickster http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Trickster_Style Swordmaster http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Swordmaster_Style Gunslinger http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Gunslinger_Style Quicksilver http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Quicksilver_Style Doppelganger http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Doppelganger_Style Weapons Rebellion- Dante's trademark demonic claymore sword that had been awakened by his blood. It is said to be a physical manifestation power and is made of powerful demonic metals forged in the fires of hell. This blade has not shown any signs of damage over the years despite being constantly used. Ebony and Ivory- Dante's dual handguns amped with his demonic power. These guns have automatic fire, unlimited ammo and can be used to seal entities and strip them of their power via the Jackpot technique. Cerberus- An nunchaku formed from the soul of the frost hound Cerberus. The demonic ice generated from this weapon can withstand even the temperatures of lava. Ifrit- Hellfire gauntlets, hotter than lava themselves and they can be used for melee and range. Beowulf- A pair of gauntlets and greaves formed from the soul of Beowulf the Lightbeast himself. Deals extra damage to dark entities and has amazing destructive power as it amps his striking power. Gilgamesh- A pair of gauntlets and greaves that can transmute non demonic materials into easy to cut materials before slicing through them. Also packs good destructive power. Pandora- A demonic briefcase with 666 different forms, all of them being weapons. The ones seen so far are the giant shuriken, laser cannon, mobile missile battery, triple rocket launcher and minigun. Coyote-A -A shotgun which he can amp with demonic energy Agni and Rudra- A pair of axe-like scimitars. Agni unleashes hellfire while Rudra utilizes wind Alastor- The devil arm formed from the Lightning Devil. This sentient devil arm unleashes demonic lightning, alerts Dante of demonic presences and increases Dante's speed. Lucifer- A backpack like devil arm which generates energy swords like wings. A rose in the backpack can be used to trigger the detonation of thrown swords. Nevan- A devil arm that resembles a purple electric guitar. The guitar can utilize electric attacks with vampire bats and can also shift into a scythe. Theme DMC4 Dante's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6z9cSkr1wBo Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Video Game Character Category:Male